neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Idea of the Night
One of the possible methods of gaining personal experience points. This award is usually given to a player who solved a critical problem...but with the worst possible solution ever in the history of ever. Worst Idea of the Night Season One Episode Eight: "I blow a hole in the ship." -- Ulfgar Episode Nine: "Sure, I'll drink the alcohol made of positive energy." -- Ethan Season Three Episode Eight: "Oh...that's...that's mine. Here, let me...play you...something..." Shiolay, attempting to play Tobo's banjo to divert attention from Port Brogan's newest rockstar. Also won Best Idea of the Night. Season Five Season Premiere...Maybe? "Let's attack the convoy!" -- Fab Dick None officially granted from the Season Finale, but worthy of mention: "Wait, this isn't the cleric who shot me? Then what am I using Grease and Mage Hand for?" -- Ariana Season Six Episode Four: "Give me The Green Liquid. Maybe they'll trade us passage for it." -- Telamore Episode Six: "I fly across the River Styx." -- Yarnwell Season Seven Episode Three: "Maybe it's chess notation?" -- Ethan trying to solve the organ puzzle. May have also won Best Idea of the Night. Episode Six: "Hit her with your penis, Kruglor!" -- The blame for this can be shared among Baudin and Kruglor. Episode Ten: Shared among the entire party: *"It's cool, guys. I'll go kill the dragon myself and meet you on the way. That works, right?" -- Ethan, trying to coordinate the party's journey to Baldur. *"My servant is mortal." -- Ashra, when Athena asked if she's mortal. *"I shoot one of the drow." -- Valera, just when negotiations had been going fairly well. *(insert an episode's worth of bitching at Ashra) -- Claire, after Ashra wouldn't apologize. (Ashra shares some of the blame for this one too.) *"Well, if we take the boats to another plane while we're upside down, we'll land on our feet and the boats will dry out!" -- Kruglor, attempting to apply planar theory to solve the problem of forgetting to bail out the boats. *"I'm going to try to ram the delver with the boat." -- Vladomil, forgetting that the delver is covered in acid and capable of eating the boat. *And I can't remember what Herr Doctor did somebody help me out here. Episode Eleven: "Anybody around? No? I'm going to go search the leader's house." -- Claire, making the most of an irresistible opportunity. Season Eight Episode Two: "I'm sure Vishnu will get better." -- Shiolay, on the Red Plague. Episode Three: "Let's throw a heavy base at the acid monster!" "In a fucking ventilation shaft? Take some goddamn chemistry!" Season Nine Season Premiere: None officially given, but the candidates were: *"You dare speak to your Supreme Dictator that way?!" -- Ashra, pretending to be Grax, to Grax's close lieutenant who definitely knows his face, without so much as a Disguise Self. *"You have three HP!" "I don't care!" -- Claire, going after Malicor without regard for her own safety. Episode Two: Ramming one of the small ships with the Infinite Horizons, dashing past lots and lots of cannons, and lots more ship shenanigans -- Apple Episode Three: The suggestion (not taken) to transport Marcus Fairlan's corpse by cutting off his limbs and sticking him into his own bag of holding, then use Restoration on the other end before attempting to raise him -- Leilah Episode Four: Grabbing the blade of the Life-Suture to Dimension Door back to the ship with it -- Leilah. Also was the first Nuts of the Night. Episode Five: Shared among the entire party, including Zaphodel, for unanimously thinking of and then discarding Asian customs in diplomacy with Barron Ganth. Episode Five and a Half and Episode Six: Trading her amulet to Barron Ganth for an incomplete history lesson on Xenteroth -- Ashra Episode Seven: "Let's Dimension Door over there and steal their ship!" -- Ashra (well, one of them, we're not entirely sure which.) Episode Nine: Completely falling for the cloaked figure trap -- Ashra. Episode Ten: Bizarre ways to get out of the altar room -- shared between Ashra and Leilah. Episode Eleven: Fucking up the warehouse encounter in general -- the entire party. Season Finale: Utterly Boning Jergal -- Kruglor Season Ten Season Premiere: Putting the Hand of Vecna in a box of cannonballs and trying to forget about it -- Ashra Episode Two: Intimidating the sky and accidentally causing an avalanche in the process. -- Goneril Frontline Eleven. Episode Three: Shooting an unarmed civilian -- Eleven Episode Four: Covering the light sources with dwarven panties strung onto arrows -- Cicero Tiberius Shadolan Episode Five: Teleport everyone into melee range of the dredge golem which could have felled almost any party member in a single strike -- Leilah Episode Six: Smashing all the buttons on Xoth's ship at once without knowing what any of them do -- Claire Episode Seven: Going into the emotion stone room -- the entire party Episode Eight: Destroying the Dark Lantern -- Leilah. Also won Nuts of the Night and was related to the Line of the Night. Episode Nine: None given. Episode Ten: The proposal to have Ashra swim out to the ship and hide below the waterline for five hours to bypass security, using a multitude of spells to keep her alive and undetected -- Leilah Season Finale: None given. Season Twelve Season Premiere: Bickering, misinterpreting each other's peace offerings as threats, giving actual threats, and generally bitching at each other -- Ashra and Leilah Episode Two: ' Using a Fire Bolt down the spiderweb-covered staircase to destroy the webs and, unintentionally, the drow and spiders at the bottom -- Ashra 'Episode Three: Adopting Hemera the Loved -- Aether and Cicero Episode Four: Trying to eat the mindblasted balor instead of just let buffed Leilah kill it -- Ashra Episode Five: None given. Episode Six: Considering eating the horses -- Leilah Episode Seven: Investigating the creepy evil house -- the party Episode Eight: Carving through Talnec's door puzzle -- Leilah Episode Nine: The two-man seduction/infiltration/lethal barfight mission that almost got both of them killed while the rest of the party was away -- Cicero Season Thirteen Season Premiere: Naming the group "Pretzels" -- Eri Taldhen Episode Two: Stealing the failed papers from Mystria Avo's desk -- Nicolo Episode Three: "I'm in love with you!" -- Nicolo Episode Four: Shared between Icania, Nicolo, and Mr. Gucci. Episode Five: Chasing the manticore until it died -- Icania Episode Six: Finishing diplomatic relations with a vrock by using a vuvuzeBZZZZZZZZZZZZ -- Nicolo Episode Seven: Playing "PC Pinball" by being thrown against the forcefield, bouncing off, and knocking over Grax -- Scarlett Episode Eight: Making a massive chemical explosion - Kanye : Episode Eight Overtime: None given. Season Fourteen Season Premiere: Modifying the Swiftest Thought so that the elemental routed through the main cabin, making travel as uncomfortable as it sounds -- Icania Vandril Episode Two: Herpderping on his solo mission so hard it named the session -- Rostan Episode Three: None given. Episode Four: Karate chopping a healing wand so that three people can share the explosion -- Galland the Lucky Episode Five: Subtly mouthing off to Barron Ganth -- Icania Episode Six: Looking in the Mirror of True Seeing when Boccob cared enough to say not to do that -- Delin Episode Seven: Buying a hat from the demon -- Galland the Lucky Episode Eight: Casting Reverse Gravity on someone who definitely has Fly and Feather Fall-- Felix Fineas Faust Episode Nine: Teleporting into the room, next to Haveo Gloriosa -- Ashra. Also won Nuts of the Night. Episode Ten: Casting Doomtide against Haveo, who was pretty much immune to it -- Leilah Season Finale: Casting Prying Eyes, which may have tipped off the Bloodfoe that we were coming -- Leilah Season Fifteen Season Premiere: Shoot down the gnome ship -- The Girl with No Name Episode Two: None given. Episode Three: Stealing the compass, leading to his own death - NewWizard Episode Four: None given. Episode Five: ' None given. 'Episode Six: None given. Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: None given. Season Finale: None given. Season Sixteen Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: Everything -- Icania Episode Three: Teleporting inside the tarrasque to cast prismatic sphere -- Faust Episode Four: A smorgasbord of entertaining and ill-advised derp -- Morzteg Category:Game Mechanics Category:For the lulz